Happy Holidays, Darling
by comfortxfood
Summary: Seto is nothing but a cold person who really wishes to be wanted. Can Yami help break the ice? A holiday fic.
1. one

**Happy Holidays, Darling.**

"It's snowing..." Seto thought as he stared out of the window in his office. The window overlooked his huge mansion that was now covered in glistening whiteness. After some minutes of looking at the snow, he turned his back to it. His cold blue eyes diverted back to his laptop and he seated himself back to where he was sitting before. He adjusted his position and began typing listlessly into his laptop. The sounds of the keyboard echoed in the empty room. He then saw a small line of light near him and felt the door creak open.

"Seto? It's December 25, why are you still working?" A child-like voice questioned him.

"Because it's the only day that I can work in peace." Came a reply.

"But Seto, you ALWAYS work. Can't you give it a rest for just one day?" The boy asked as he walked into the drafty room. Upon entering the room, the boy instinctively wrapped his arms around himself from the cold. "Brr… It's cold in here."

Seto sighed. "Mokuba, I can't. I have too much work to do, and today seems like the perfect day to get most of it done." His hands continued to fly around the keyboard, eyes never leaving the screen.

Mokuba headed around the table and was soon standing next to Seto. He gazed at his older brother with worried eyes.

"But Seto!! I already invited Yugi and his friends over!"

"Good for you. Go hang out with them and let me finish my work."

"But I already told them that you would come also!!" He whined.

"What difference would it make, Mokuba?"

"A lot. Please? PLEASE?" Mokuba asked in earnest.

Seto concentrated harder on his screen, avoiding Mokuba's face. He knew what Mokuba was pulling. The infamous pout.

"Please Seto? For me?" Mokuba said in a very small voice.

Seto stopped and sighed. He turned to face Mokuba, still avoiding his face, but it was too late. His eyes accidentally reached Mokuba's face. Instead of the pout, Mokuba had his puppy eyes.

Seto quickly closed his eyes, but he opened one slowly to see if Mokuba was there. The answer was yes, and the cute face was on full power. Seto groaned.

"Um... no?" Seto said meekly.

"SETO!!" Mokuba whined.

Sighing could be heard. "…Fine Mokuba, you win."

Mokuba's face lit up with a smile and ran out of the room only to reappear with Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Mai. Upon seeing this, Seto groaned inwardly.

"Oh great. Instead of getting my work done and everything, I have to spend time with freaks. Why does Mokuba have to make friends with the weirdest people?" Seto decided that it would be best to pretend that they weren't in the room and ignored them. He resumed typing into his laptop as the group chatted in loud noises. Seto received a light glare from Mokuba, but brushed it aside. Only after did the noises get louder did Seto stop his work and close his laptop. There was no way in hell that he was going to be able to concentrate with all the noise that was going on. He instead sat back in his black business chair and glared at everyone around him.

Yami, who had been recently talking to Yugi, kept glancing over his should to look at Seto. It took Seto a while to notice, but when he did, he found it very strange.

------------------------------

Yay! A Christmas Fic! Tell me what you think. Written for the sake of Christmas and Love. It's a pretty short story… just too lazy to write it all at once. Also, read my other fic, **True**.


	2. two

Oh wow… I didn't update this story yet, and it's almost Christmas! I'm so ashamed. Anyways, here it is.

--

"Why does Yami stare at me so?" Seto thought to himself. His cold blue gaze swept passed the crimson shy eyes and averted his eyes on the red carpet floor. "He's strange, that one."

He'd been looking at the carpet for quite a while now and was getting bored. He'd practically memorized the design and patterns for crying out loud! He got up from his seat and moved towards the window again. He crossed his arms as he watched the snow fall from the heavens. It seemed to be snowing harder since the last time he checked. As he stared out into the distant grounds of his mansion, he felt his little brother beside him, peering at the glass.

"Will you look at all that snow?" He breathed, fogging up a part of the window with his breath. "Let's go out!" Mokuba excitedly yelled out. The rest of the group agreed and began shuffling out of the room. Mokuba turned his gray eyes to Seto.

"Seto, are you coming?" His eyes were pleading.

"No, Mokuba."

"Why not?"  
"It's not my _thing_." There was emphasis on the last word.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Nothing's your _thing_, Seto. Come on! It's the holidays."

"Your point?"

"My _point_," Mokuba said sternly, "is that you should lighten up a bit. Drink some eggnog, have some fun." Seto snorted at the sound of the word "eggnog". This did nothing but send a glare from Mokuba.

"Well, I'm going out to the courtyard. You can come whenever you feel like it. It's right out your window." He pointed to the glass window right next to him.  
"Fine. Okay, whatever. Dress warmly okay? Don't want you to get sick or anything."

With that, Mokuba left.

Seto returned to staring out at the snow. Come to think of it, Seto liked the snow. Not that he would ever admit it of course, but it was just so interesting. The soft, flaky, and sparkling snow. Snow, snow, snow. Seto grinned inwardly. He saw Mokuba leading the rest of the group out into the courtyard and amused himself by watching a group of people start by making a snowman and end up in a chaotic game of snowball fighting. Everyone was against each other, and Seto could vaguely hear Anzu's desperate speech on working together as friends. Mai had run for cover, either from the cold or from the snow that would ruin her look. Yugi, Mokuba, Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou seemed to be enjoying themselves. Jonouchi and Honda was throwing snow at each other… Jonouchi had even tried to put snow down Honda's back and snickered when Honda spazzed. Serenity was hanging onto Jonouchi's shoulder, as if holding on for dear life. It seemed as if Yami was in the lead. He'd thrown the most snowballs and had somehow gotten the hit the least. He was fairly dry and the blur of his blue jacket was the only visibly part of him, along with is white scarf trailing behind him. His crimson eyes were full of laughter as he darted around the courtyard. His voice twinkled in the air and his soft lips parted open to reveal a beautiful smile… wait a minute.

Seto stopped his observations. Beautiful? He shook his head. Maybe Mokuba was right. He had been working too much. "Time for some coffee and relaxation," he thought to himself. He turned away from the window, eyes lingering on Yami and walked down the stairs. In the kitchen, he grabbed a clean mug and poured himself some already made coffee. He took the cup and made his way to the couch, taking up the whole space and spreading his arms. He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes. He needed some rest. He finished his coffee and lied down on the couch. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

The moment he woke up was to a pair of scarlet eyes peering at him from above. The abstract color made him jump out of his skin as he opened his eyes. When he realized whom the eyes belonged to, he felt his face warm up.

"What are you doing, Yami?" He growled as he rose and sat properly on the couch. He turned away to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.

Yami, startled that Seto had woken up so suddenly, got up and backed away, causing him to lose his balance. He bumped into the coffee table, tripped over it, and fell on the floor.

Seto's eyes widened at what he saw. Instinctively, he rushed to Yami's side. "Are you okay, Yami?"

Yami looked at Seto, wincing a little. "Oh yea, I'm fine. Let me jus get up." Yami attempted to get up, but just fell back onto the floor.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?" Seto could feel his voice rising in panic.

"I hurt my butt while falling back on the floor." Yami stated matter-of-factly.

All right. This was getting Seto nowhere. He could feel his temper starting to rise also. His hands were balled up in fists and he had to restrain himself from punching Yami smack in the face.

"Are you alright?" He asked once more after taking a breath.

"I told you. My butt hurts."  
"Not that, oh wise one. I meant before you fell after a lame attempt of trying to get up by yourself."  
Yami thought a bit. "Now that… my leg kind of hurts."

At that moment, Mokuba barged in.

"Seto! What did you do to Yami?!"  
"Nothing."

"I don't believe you," Mokuba groaned. "Yugi had to go somewhere for the time being. Can you take Yami home?"

There was a blank look on Seto's face.

"Uh…"  
"Seto, it's the least you can do after making Yami fall."

"Fine." A sigh. "Let's get going, Yami."

--

"You're okay, right?" Seto tried to ask as kindly as he could, but somehow, he couldn't hide the irritation in his voice.

"Yes."

"You know, if you weren't all up in my face like that, I woul-"He felt a smack of cold on his head. He turned around slowly and found Yami look up at the sky in feigned innocence.

That was it. Seto's mouth curved up into a smile. Oh, he dares messes with Seto Kaiba, does he, eh? He quickly grabbed some fresh snow from the ground and chucked it right in Yami's face.

Yami did nothing but stare at Seto with a look of astonish, mouth open and all. When he regained consciousness, he grinned. He grabbed some snow too and threw it at Seto before dashing of into the air.

Seto could feel him running around him, scarf tailing him and laughing in the air. Inside Seto, his heart rate sped up just a bit.

--

Next chapter is the last one. It will probably be updated on christmas day or something. T-T This chapter sucked.


	3. three finale

Err… this is very late. Sorry. ;; Let's just pretend it's Christmas, neh? happy New Years!

* * *

"Want to throw snow at me? Try to catch me first, Seto." A teasing voice whispered in his ears, causing Seto's spine to shiver in delight. He bent down, picked up some snow, balled it up, and within minutes, was chasing after Yami. He could hear Yami's twinkling laughter again.

"Nah Na Na Na. Can't touch this!" Yami's voice sang out before peals of laughter came tumbling out.

Seto aimed, but missed. His eyes narrowed. He picked up his speed and threw his whole body into what he was going to do next.

He tackled Yami into a pile of snow. Yami was at the bottom, Seto at on the top.

"Yami… you have GOT to cut back on Shark Tales."

Yami began to laugh, but then he felt weight on top of him. His eyes widened to their full extent. They were so close… sharing the same air, the same oxygen. The noise began to die down.

Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out.

Dead silence filled the air as ruby eyes collided with sapphire ones.

Breathe in… breathe out… breathe…. Breathe… **BREATHE**, damn it. Remember to breathe.

The silence was suddenly broken.

"Uh, Seto? Can you get off me?" Yami squeaked out. "Oh shoot, my voice. I hope he doesn't realize..." Yami inwardly thought.

Seto blinked for a few seconds, breaking contact with scarlet eyes. He took a few seconds for his brain to register everything in. Everything had happened so fast!

"Eh? Oh… oh right. I'm sorry." Seto quickly got up from Yami and was now sitting on his knees in the foot deep snow. He looked away, still trying to recollect all the events, feeling his face warm up. He quickly looked away from Yami. His eyes were down, looking at the snow.

Yami quickly got up and turned his head away.

There was some awkward silence. Each person trying to decipher what had just happened. Both were blushing like mad, their faces practically resembled tomatoes. Their eyes met for a second before looking away, blushing even more. More awkward silence came their way.

"We… uh… should get going, eh?" Seto coughed and got up from the snow, wiping away the snow and shaking off his now-wet clothes. He looked at them in disdain. Yami slowly got up also. He put all his weight to his feet and used his hands to push himself up. He wiped his hands and the two of them stood there, avoiding each other's looks.

At that moment, Yami sneezed. Not a very big sneeze, but he continued to sneeze… repeatedly.

Seto's head turned towards Yami with alarm. "We should really get you home Yami. Let's go." With that, he took Yami's hand and took him into his own car. Yami did nothing but let him, sneezing and thinking about Seto's hand in his. Yami opened the door the car and sat down, shivering. Seto closed the door and walked to the back of his car. He popped open the trunk and grabbed something before heading towards the driver's seat. He opened his door, got in, sat down, and quickly closed the door. Yami peered at Seto between sneezes and coughs. Seto was holding onto a white fluffy towel. Seto quickly opened it up, displaying the towel's largeness and draped it around Yami's shoulders.

"Here, Yami. Dry yourself up and everything. Don't want you to get any worst than you are." Seto revved up the car, turned on the heat, and drove.

Once they reached the Kame Game shop, Seto began to feel a throbbing in his head, but he quickly ignored it as he fussed over Yami. **(:-P)** They ran towards the shop and opened the door. Seto turned on the light as Yami headed toward the couch. Seto walked swiftly into the kitchen to look for medicine in the cabinets. Yami felt his face reddening.

"Seto, you don't have to do this. I'm fi-" Yami sneezed in mid-sentence.

Seto looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Yea, I can see that you're fine. Just sit there, okay?" Yami obeyed, looking a bit embarrassed. The great Yami, pharaoh of ancient Egypt and King of Games, is being taken care of while sick. "I have seriously…" his thoughts were broken when Seto sat down next to him on the couch with a mug of hot tea and pills. Seto put the mug on the coffee table in front of them and handed Yami the pills. Yami did nothing but look at the pills in Seto's hand.

Seto leaned in a bit and Yami knew his breathing had stopped. Seto stopped near Yami's ear and whispered.

"Yami, you're suppose to take the pills and swallow them while drinking the tea."

Yami, surprised by this entirely different act, took the pills with bewilderment. He obediently put the pills in his mouth and swallowed it with the hot mug of green tea. He drank about three-fourths of the tea before putting in back down on the coffee table. Afterwards, he lied back on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling the sense of drowsiness overtake him. Within seconds, the shores of sleep had come to take him for a ride, leaving only a pair of blue eyes staring.

Seto stared at the sleeping figure, his heart fluttering ever so slightly. "He's so innocent and so… could it possibly mean that I… nah… but… what if…" Seto sighed as he, too, leaned back onto the couch. His headache seemed to be getting worst and it was bothering him. A lot. With a small groan, he got up from the couch and shuffled into the kitchen to look for something to ease his mind.

----

Yami slowly woke up from blissful sleep. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his own room, his own bed. "How did I get in here? I remember falling asleep on the couch…" Yami felt a small smile rising in the corners of his mouth. "It must be Seto." Nonetheless, Yami did feel a ton better than he did before. He flung his comforter to the side of his bed and swung his legs down to the floor. He looked at himself carefully. He was in his pajamas. He pushed the confusion out of his mind and bounded to the door, down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he glanced around and found Seto lying on the couch snoozing. Yami couldn't help but grin. He tiptoed towards Seto and looked down at him. "Déjà vu…" Yami couldn't help thinking to himself. "I hope he doesn't wake up again." Yami noticed that Seto was still wearing the same clothes as before and after some more inspection, declared to himself that they were pretty dirty. With one last look, he went back upstairs to grab some clean clothing.

----

Seto woke up with a start and looked around. "Why am I sleeping on a couch instead of in a bed? This place isn't my mansion… where am I?" He was just about to have a heart attack but then he remembered. He looked at himself and did have a heart attack. "These aren't my clothes! Where are my clothes?" He stood up and headed to the stairs yelling "Yami!" at the top of his lungs. Yami's tri-colored hair appeared and looked at him in bewilderment.

"What is it, Seto?" Yami could see that Seto was seething.

"What are these?!" He used his hands to gesture at the overlarge navy blue t-shirt and pajama pants. Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Those are sleeping-wear clothes, Seto."

"I know that, but what am I doing in them?"

"Your clothes were dirty and wet, so I changed them for you."

Seto froze. Yami changed his clothes?

"Uh…"  
"What? It's not like I did anything or saw anything. I just took off your coat and shirt and I only saw your boxers, which I have to say, nice hearts." Yami smirked. "Besides, I was just returning the favor."

"What favor?"

"You helped me get into my bed and my pajamas."

"Uh… That was Yugi. I called him to tell him that you were sick and he came home and changed your clothes, and then he left again."

"Oh…" Yami felt disappointment and humiliation wrap around his entire body. "Well then… uh… at least you're not sick now… you would have been…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Seto cleared his throat. "So… yea, how are you feeling?"  
Yami looked up from the carpeted floor. "I'm feeling much better. Thanks." He attempted a smile but wasn't quite sure it had gone through. Seto wasn't paying attention. The horrible migraine had settled into his head and he couldn't push it out. Seto felt as if his head was about to explode. It was throbbing painfully and everything in his eyes seemed to be blurry. He blinked but saw only a blur of yellow and blue.

Yami saw Seto sink to his knees and with alarm, called out Seto's name. Yami rushed down the stairs and grabbed onto Seto.

"Seto… Seto! Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm just fine. Must be the cold and all that work…" His voice seemed slurred.

"Okay, let's get you to the couch." Yami put Seto's arm around his shoulders and guided Seto to the couch. Yami laid Seto down and felt his head.

"Oh, Seto. You have a fever!" With those last words from Yami, Seto felt his brain officially shut down.

The next time Seto woke up, he felt someone beside him. When he got up, a wet white cloth fell off his forehead. The throbbing had lessened and he looked around. He saw Yami right beside him with worried eyes.

"You're awake! How are you?"

"How… what… what happened?"

"You just collapsed and you have a slight fever."

"O-oh."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yea. Fine. Thanks Yami."

Yami smiled. "It's no problem." He looked at the clock. "It's really late… it's past midnight… I guess Christmas is officially over."

"I have to get home to Mokuba."

"I called him already and told him that you had a fever. He said that you didn't have to come home until the morning… he sounded strangely happy…"

"Ugh… little brothers." Seto knew exactly what Mokuba was planning.

Yami laughed but then looked down. "Uh, listen Seto. I have to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" Seto was curious.

"I… uh… I…" Yami stumbled among his words. Why couldn't he say it?

Seto held his gaze on Yami.

"Seto, I… Iminlovewithyou." Yami looked up to find a surprised Seto.

"W-wow Yami. Um…" He rubbed his arm and looked at the floor. "Well…"

Yami noticed that he was holding his breath, waiting for Seto's answer. When none came, he exhaled slowly, eyes downcast.

"It's okay Seto. I just wanted to let it out. I'm… going to go get some tea. Do you want any?" When Seto didn't answer, Yami got up from his seat facing Seto and walked to the kitchen entrance, where the cabinet that held the tea was. He opened it up and grabbed some while Seto looked on. Seto noticed the thing above Yami's head, hanging on the kitchen entrance and couldn't hide his grin. He got up from the couch and headed towards Yami.

Yami sighed inwardly as he grabbed the tea from the cabinet. When he turned around, he was surprised to find Seto in front of him, grinning.

"Seto, what in the world?" Seto just kept grinning, his eyes then moved upward. Yami's eyesight followed and then he saw it.

Mistletoe. Yugi had forgotten to take it down.

Before Yami realized it, Seto leaned forward and their lips met. He felt Seto's arms wrap around his waist, pulling them closer together. Yami felt his eyes slowly close and his arms went up around Seto's neck. When they broke away, Yami noticed that Seto was still grinning.

"I know it's a bit late, but Happy Holidays… darling."

"Mm…" Yami only pulled Seto in for another kiss.


End file.
